User talk:98.145.131.218
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Hitomi Akiyama page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BjornWhitman (Talk) 22:17, 29 November 2012 Thanks for helping me with the grammar and punctuation edit in the personality section of Kumiko Uchiha! Since english isn't my first language, I can't see all the mistakes ;A; thank you very much!!!! ♥ Natsue (talk) 05:44, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh i guess you don't need an account for me to contact you.. Would be easier though! xDLittleHercy (talk) 05:32, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Akira Yuki Well its to you really, im not too good with writting stories. But i would like Akira and her partner Takeo clash with Zabuza and Haku before Naruto does of course. Battle details can be up to you.. So long as Akira and Takeo aren't godlike and lose the battle. Perhaps Haku's kindness just put them in a temp. death state? :) Akira's main jutsu's are the hidden mist, ice clones/prisons and her inferno ice release (just white really really cold fire) Akira's info is on her page, Takeo's in just a WIP on another wiki (im not creating a page here until i get a picture done of him and finish the info) http://mistshinobi.wikia.com/wiki/Takeo_Akayama Then i would like Akira to meet up with rock lee's team at one stage. Using Akira's and takeo's personality, maybe jutsu's if they train/fight can you please make a story about that too? Oh yeah, at one stage Akira tries on the green suit. Takeo states that she looks stupid. If there is anything else you would like to add, feel free to do so. Like maybe she was at the chuunin exams and failed? or was just in the crowd? Whatever you want, so long as it fits in with what akira (and Takeo) would do. :D Thank you so much for doing this. <33 Message~!! Ahh!! I love what you have so far! I mean REALLY love!! You are amazing!! Haha the bit where they are arguing was spot on.. And funny. I like how you have added Haku's point of veiw into it too. Such a lovely character. ^^ I can not thank you enough for what you are doing! :) LittleHercy has made a title with her name in it... Im really liking the stories so far. Im going to start edititing a section behind you as you write. Just little things like changing the name to 'Saki' (easier to pronounce), re-wording some things (just slightly, you won't even notice), adding hyper-links and adding a more detail to the original. As the creator of Akira i know what she would do in a situation, like in the 'Encounter' section i will add more detail to the fight; Akira uses the blah blah jutsu but Haku blah blah something. etc. Thank you so much AGAIN for this. It really made my day. :) PS: Im editing in notepad so you can keep writting/editing Akira's page. Im constinatly refreshing the page to see what you have wrote. :D LittleHercy (talk) 01:47, February 11, 2013 (UTC) If its not too much to ask, would you be able to create a little side story of Akira's and Takeo's, maybe even Saki's missions of kirigakure? Non canon stuff or course. Just little things that you usually do on missions. Like i said, you can add whatever you like!